Accolades
Note: the term "Accolades" is not an official term verified by the game developers FGOL. : Note 2: '''SOMEONE PLEASE FIX THIS PAGE!!!' '''Accolades' are messages that appear when an event occurs during gameplay. Accolades are most prominent in Hungry Shark Evolution, though it appeared as early as Hungry Shark Trilogy. Accolades are often puns especially when referring to a specific kill of an animal or a thingy. There is an extensive variety of accolades for all sorts of occurrences in game, and the events which cause accolades, and their messages, are listed here. The following list may be inaccurate and/or be missing information. Contributions will be greatly appreciated. Point Multiplier Accolades The following accolades are earned after a large sum of creatures are killed. * Binge Bonus! — This accolade is earned on the 2x multiplier bonus. * Chomp Fest! — This accolade appears on the 4x multiplier bonus. * Super Scoff! — This accolade is earned after achieving a 6x multiplier bonus. * Mega Munch! — This accolade occurs on the 8x multiplier bonus. Hungry Shark Trilogy Accolades Earned from Specific Kills * Vitamin Sea — Eating a school of fishes in Sea of Despair. * Crabaholic / Crab Soup / Crabtastic / Got Crabs '''— Eating a crab. * '''Slam Dunk — Eating a Pelican in air. * In-Flight Meal '— Eating a Pelican in air, similar to the Paraglider in Space. * '''Surface Tension '— Eating a Flying Fish * '''Death From Above — Eating a human from above. * Man Burger '''— Eating a Dynamite Fisher. * '''Beached! — Beaching * Top of the Food Chain / Jawed / Shark De Triomphe — Eating an Enemy Shark. * Barbecuda — Eating a Barracuda. * Shoal Bonus! — Eating different creatures after combo. * Terror from the Deep '— Eating an Anglerfish. * '''Fish Cake '— Eating a School of Fish. * 'Playbuoy / PVC Fun! '— Eating a Doughnut Man. * 'Taste Like Chicken '— Eating a Human. * '''Burp! / Scuba Scoffing — Eating a Diver. Doesn’t always happen. * Loony Tuna '— Eating a School of Tuna. * '''Stuffed Calamari '— Eating a Squid * 'Stinger! '— Being stung by a Stingray. * '''Smash and Grab — Eating a Dynamite Fisher. * Hunk Chunks — Eating a Human. * Skipjack Surprise — Eating a School of Tuna. * Penguin Pick Up / Ice Burger / Frozen Food — Eating a Penguin. * Spiked! — Being stung by a Lionfish. * Lashed! '— Being attacked by a Squid. * '''I Expect You To Die '— Eating an unnamed Human. (Secret Lair) * 'Severance Pay '— Eating a Wheelchair Boss henchmen. * '''How About No? — Eating the Wheelchair Boss. * Gate Unlocked! '— Unlocking the Gate through the Sea of Despair. * '''Meat Feast / Gutted '— Eating a Human from the Sea of Despair. * '''Steak Night! — Eating a Shark Finner. * Leftovers '— Eating a Chum. * '''That is Well Pelican '— Eating a Pelican. * 'Snapper Trapper '— Eating a Gulper eel. Accolades Earned from Injury * '''Sleeping with the Fishes / Bottom of the Food Chain — Death * Toxic! — Getting intoxicated by a Toxic Barrel. * Slick! — Getting slicked by an oil. * Yuk! '— Eating a Jellyfish. * '''Burn! '— Being burned by a Volcanic jet. * 'Chomped! '— Being bitten by an Enemy Shark. Hungry Shark Evolution Accolades Earned from Specific Kills * '''5 A Day — School of tropical fish * Over the Moon! — Moon (the 3.4 edible full moon) * Schools Out! — School of tropical fish * Snack Attack! — School of tropical fish * Coral Thief! — School of tropical fish * Fish Soup! — School of tropical fish * Vitamin Sea! — School of tropical fish * Dolphin Friendly! — School of Tuna * Tuna Steak! / Tuna Chunks! / No Mayo! — School of tuna fish * Spicy Wings! / Flap Jack! — School of Flying Fish * Wiped Out! / Every Last One! / Swallow The Leader! — School of Sardine * Delicacy! / Lion Tamer! — Lionfish * Puff Pastry! / Blow Out! — Pufferfish * Sail Away! / Fintastic! — Sailfish * Plain Sailing! — Sailfish * Jelly Belly! — Jellyfish * Reef Raider! — Tropical Fish * Crunch! / Max Boost / Turbo Turtle! — Turtle * Bellycan! — Pelican * Pelican Picnic! — Pelican * Pelican Porkout! — Pelican * Baby Back Ribs! / Baby Food! — Seal Pup * Kempy Bass!!! — Kempy Bass * Get Ski! / Fast Food! — Jetski * Land Grab! — Beach Bystanders * Sun Scream! — Beach Bystanders or Swimmers * Protein Shake! / Free Range! / Takeaway / Arrrgh! / Man Eater! / Meat Feast! — Swimmer * Hunk Chunks! — Male Swimmer * Dinner Date! — Female Swimmer * Donut! / Junk Food! / Ring Stinger! / Saturated Fat! — Doughnut Man * Danger Mangler! — Paraglider * Aqualunch! / Scuba Snack! — Diver * Smash and Grab! / Man Burger! Fisherman * King Size Meal! / Regicide! — The King of Summer * Ooh, Snap! — Enemy Mr. Snappy * Frill Kill! — Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds * Thar She Blows! / ' A Whale of a Time!' — Enemy Moby Dick * Jurassic Shark! — Enemy Leo * The Loch Ness Chompster! — Enemy Nessie * Threat Neutralized! '''— Enemy Sharkjira * '''Roasted / Barbecued / Flame Grilled — Enemy Pyro Shark * Out of Batteries / Charged Up — Enemy Electro Shark * Down in One! — Breaking a large diving cage or Destroying a Shark Finning Boat * Cajun Chicken! / Sitting Duck! / Panic Attack! — Eating people inside a diving cage * Tummy Ache! — Destroying/eating content of diving cage * Shark Man!!! — Shark Man * Man Burger! / Smash and Grab! — Fisherman * That's Crate! — Crate * Gotta Lotta Bottle — Bottle * Boom bang-a-bang! — any Mine (Small, Mega, or Death Mines) * Super Snack! / Mega Meal! / Giant Tyrant — Killing a Giant Crab * Fin-ished! — Destroying a Shark Finning Boat * Revenge Attack! — Shark Finner or Harpoon Boat Man * Payback Time! — Shark Finner * High Tea! — Harpoon Boat Man * In-Flight Snack! — Paraglider (only in Space) * Needed a Bigger Boat! — Destroying a Small Fishing Boat (quote from Jaws) * Top Chum! — Flying Great White * Roboflop! — Enemy Robo Shark * Winging It! — Biplane * Full of Stars! — Stars * Full of Love! — Hearts (Valentines Day Event Exclusive) * Take the Plunge! — Plungers (Rabbids Event Exclusive) * Pop! — Weather Balloon * Wheel Tasty! / Meals on Wheels! / Smorgasbord! — Eating humans or pelicans on land (Skateboard required) * Found Him. — Eating Clownfish * Turkey Terror! / Dinner Time! — Eating Turkey Fish * Penguin Soup / Penguin Pudding / Snappy Feet — Eating Penguins (only available at Christmas Wonderland) * Walking in the Air / Carrot Nose Nosh — Eating Snowmen (only available at Christmas Wonderland) Accolades Earned from Injury The following accolades appear if your shark is injured. * Aquapuncture! / Prickly! — Pricked by puffer fish * Ouch! — Various sources, such as from being bitten or stung * Stung! — Stung by jellyfish * Toxic! / Yuck! / Eehew! — Toxic Barrel * Bang! — Mine * Kaboom! — Mega Mine * Venom! / Avoid Me! — Lion Fish * Flesh Wound! ''' / '''Bite! / ' Hammer Horror!' — Bit by Evil Hammerhead Shark * Shark Attack! / Jawed! — Bit by Evil Reef Shark or Evil Great White Shark * Air Jaws! — Bit by Flying Great White * Nipped! — Bit by Evil Reef Shark or nipped by Crab * Gulp! — Gulper fish * En Garde! / Shark Kebab! — Stabbed by Sailfish. * Navy Seal! — Bitten by Seal Pup * Speared! / Jab! / Punctured! — Speared by spear-wielding diver * Stab! / Knife Attack! — Stabbed by knife-wielding diver * Chomp! — Bit by angler fish and evil/enemy counterpart of shark * Blender! — Injured by jet ski * Hack! — Shark Finner * Pinched! — Small crabs * Snap! — Nipped by giant crab or an Enemy Mr. Snappy * Turkey Terror! — Charged at by Turkey Fish * Barbed! — Stabbed by Stingray * Frill Attack! — Being Bitten by Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds * Snapped Up! — Bitten by Enemy Mr. Snappy * 858 Attack — Bitten by Large Enemy Sharks * Static Shock — Injured by Enemy Electro Shark * Broiled — Cooked by Enemy Pyro Shark * Need a Bigger Shark!!! — Trying to Eat With Smaller Shark * Gold Decreased!!! '— Bitten by Enemy Gold Shark and More Accolades Accolades Earned from Sunken Treasures * 'Shark of the Covenant — Find the 'Shark of the Covenant' sunken treasure. * Wakaba '— Find The 'Wakaba' sunken treasure. * 'Framed Picture of an Egg — Find the 'Framed Picture of an Egg' sunken treasure in the Kempy Cave. * The Leaning Tower of Pisa — Find the 'Leaning Tower of Pisa' sunken treasure. * Bog Brush — Find the 'Bog Brush' sunken treasure. * Electric Guitar — Find the 'electric guitar' sunken treasure. * Ghetto Blaster — Find the 'Ghetto Blaster' sunken treasure. * Jade Dragon — Find the 'Jade Dragon' sunken treasure in the Angler Nest. * Moon On A Stick — Find the 'Moon on a Stick' sunken treasure. * Lucky Horseshoe — Find the 'Lucky Horseshoe' sunken treasure. Health-Several Accolades * Health Critical — When your shark's health is very low * Starving — When your shark's health is low. * Life's A Beach — Death * Shark Fin Soup — Death * Watery Grave — Death * '-1 Health!!!!!!' — When your shark's health is −1 Health Hungry Shark World * Need X Shark! — Trying to eat something that requires a bigger shark * Off the Food Chain! / Dead Shark / Life's a Beach! / Dead Meat / Stiff As a Board — Death * Under Arrest! — Death by policeman (Pacific Islands) * Shark-splosion! / KABOOOM!!!! — Death by Mine * Whale of a Time — Eating a Whale * Shark Soup — Eating a group of Evil Sharks * Squidnapper! — Eating a Squid * I Love Turtles! / Shell Shocked — Eating a Turtle * Tube-ing Along In My Automobile / Needs Sauce / Rubber Blubber / Rubbery — Eating a Donut Man * Ghost Busted! / I ain't afraid of no ghost — Eating a Ghost Shark Trivia * Several accolades were added and removed from the course of the game. For instance, in Update 3.4, Space-related accolades were added. Category:Article stubs Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Unofficial Category:Common in all instalments